shenuecommitteefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Description This page is dedicated to dissecting the multiple levels of weaponry for all factions currently present within Shenue. This list is not regulated to firearms and includes weaponry from all levels of engagement. Despite the government’s focus on new weapons grade technology that benefits “the people,” most GPS soldiers use antique weaponry hidden in numerous caches surrounded around Shenue City The GPS tend to have very clean and military type weapons, whereas the Ashura-Kai and similar other splinter groups use tools or weapons that were repurposed to be used as weapons. GPS Weapons The GPS has very standard weaponry, priortizing quantity and reliability above all in their designs. The ease and general uniformity of their weapons have made manufacturing very easy from an industrial perspective. Many members of the military are fond of using traditional weaponry as a way of showcasing their prestige. The GPS Mark 3 Rifle: Government standard weaponry with a focus on quantity not quality. Used in bulk by the military following a large surplus of similarly modeled antique weaponry. The military then co-opted the designs for their own use. The GPS Mark T3 Rifle: Government tested weaponry that is given as a gift to experienced officers within its structure. General all around weapon that has been manufactured in large quantities for sale within the black market. The GPS Civil Protection Baton: A glorified stunstick. Uses a weak form of Arc technology. Can be used to immediately subdue any combatant in close range. Settings can go from simply disarming someone to causing severe damage The Lee-Enfield Shenue Rifle: A popular gift for those that achieve and exceed in the marksmen division of the GPS. Based off of a traditional rifle design; this recreation has been modified to fire arc bullets through a special capacitor near the firing mechanism. Scoped and unscoped variants exist and are highly prized and valued despite their somewhat rigid combat efficiency. Ashura-Kai Weapons Based heavily in making the best of the worst, much of Ashura-Kai weaponry is based in the group's resourcefulness. Much of their main weaponry is re-purposed in nature, often with construction tools in mind. Aside from this adaptive machinery, lots of traditional weapons are found within the arsenal of the Ashura-Kai. The “Flying Dragon” Utility Tool: A favourite of the Ashura-Kai; the Flying Dragon was an industrial tool for infrastructure, turned into a mid range weapon, firing incendiary bolts at high velocities with extremely powerful force at an alarming rate. “Chongli’s Blessing” Shotgun: The Ashura-Kai’s hands on room clearer. Chongli’s Blessing has been used by Ashura-Kai agents during many botched raids by GPS soldiers. Uses home made ammunition that contain Chemical 97 (Napalm) that sticks to skin and produces a burning sensation “Hornet’s Nest” Revolver: Often found in the hands of the Ashura-Kai’s upper members, the Hornet’s Nest packs quite a punch in a small frame. Used more as a symbol of their humble beginnings compared to the GPS, the Hornets Nest is still capable of devastating destruction if used properly Chien Bo - Crystal Weaponry: Modeled after traditional weapons found in numerous antique books and albums. Chien Bo are comprised of a long apparatus with a crystal attached to the end. Different builds vary, but most have the ability to discharge energy from the crystal that creates a shock that can melt targets up to 30 feet away. Numerous reports have been compiled cataloging its effects. Non-Conventional Weapons Arc Reactors: Developed and perfected by the GPS throughoutnti-pest technology (once used to rid rice paddies of vermin) has since been turned into a weapon by the GPS. Arc weapons use concentrated bolts of electricity to fry targets with deadly efficiency. Charging up power can be used to generate shots of energy that can disintegrate targets on contact. Arc technology is primarily used by the upper echelon of military command. Very dangerous. Do not allow this to fall into the wrong hands Plasma Conduits - Power Cords Less a weapon than a manner of distributing power and energy over a wide area. Plasma is concentrated energy for certain buildings throughout Shenue, but if used outside of it’s intended purpose, can seriously hurt Category:Terminology